


风和引路人

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M, 意料之中的横刀夺爱, 老版本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 老千层饼一张，我在第一层化身阳萎小黄疯狂跪舔炫酷刀和萌妹拉克丝
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal
Kudos: 3





	1. 告白预演

莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人时常自我苦闷，以至于自怨自艾，她的家庭着实不错，堪称的上是德玛西亚幸福指数最高的家庭，但她并没有因此避免哀叹，她对自己非常多疑，总是怀疑老年痴呆不久之后就会侵占她的生活，并且她的幸福会随之而去。除此之外，她对小女儿拉克珊娜·克朗加德更是有着格外的担忧，她跟自己好像，不论是长相还是别的，而总有一天会变成跟自己一样可怜的怪物，变得愚蠢鲁莽，这主要原因还是在于，已经五年了，拉克丝芳龄二十，全国上下向她示好的适龄男性难以计数，但她为什么总是不同意与他们结下姻缘呢？这莫非不是在与她的母亲作对，是为了折磨莉莉娅。莉莉娅越是思考越是生气，以至于连早上拉克丝讲起一件的确很有趣的怪事，也惹的她大发雷霆，骂她是无可救药的蠢蛋，是个可怜虫。  
“我一定要为她找个丈夫，来约束约束她的任性！”莉莉娅夫人最后对着丈夫叫道：“我要为她选择一个体贴温柔的丈夫，他肯定不会像你一样粗声粗气，笨的像头牛。”公爵赶忙从她手下逃跑了，莉莉娅夫人无可奈何，于是不一会也安静了下来，她一边回想，一边拾起了对拉克丝的爱意，并且向她唯一的女儿拥抱和示好。在这时拉克丝往往顺从而乖巧，她提议和宾客一起去参加一个神学的研讨会，而这个研讨会正是在城中最宏大的六翼天使神殿举行的。莉莉娅夫人对于神学研讨会感到无趣的紧，但她的慈母形象让她同意了她的宝贝儿拉克丝的这一建议。  
德玛西亚的六翼天使神庙是由一位学院派的女学者主张修建起来的，此间受到柏格勋家族的庇护。不少神秘学人士、炼金术师、雄辩学家在此各领风骚，不论任何有识之士来到此地，都如夜空中一粒星尘般渺小无奇。  
此时，拉克丝就坐在布满植物藤蔓的角落里，听着有爵位的特瑞加雷口若悬河地发表议论，特瑞加雷出身正经家庭，本身也多才多艺，又年轻，这位德玛西亚的青年骑士很少像今天一样心情愉快地谈论事务。拉克丝听着他讲了好久，一双湛蓝的眼睛却凝视着人群中间。  
这位骑士的皮城朋友伊泽瑞尔也到了，他跟拉克丝很早就认识，但是后来在伊泽瑞尔身上发生了一些丑闻，他与诺克萨斯名声不佳的刺客头领有一段不伦恋情，并因此陷入沉沦，直到今天拉克丝才看到他。他看上去消瘦了很多，金色的头发长至肩上，他穿着黑与白两色的礼服，看上去比他的实际年龄更弱小了，“尽管如此，妈妈并没有拒绝接待他。”拉克丝心想。  
特瑞加雷滔滔不绝，兴高采烈地说了很多，快说完的时候，他突然走到人群中的伊泽瑞尔面前，抓住对方的一边肩膀，说道：“尊敬的联盟英雄伊泽瑞尔，不管别人怎么说，我认为您是一位优秀而高尚的人，请您相信，瓦罗兰全境都不乏你的朋友。”  
伊泽瑞尔有点惊讶，甚至倒退了一步，他有些尴尬地露出一抹微笑，说道：“希望您不要这样说，骑士先生，我知道我身上有过错，我感到十分羞愧。”  
“可是，您并没有做什么可怕的事情。”  
看到这一转折，莉莉娅·克朗加德突然惊恐了起来，她提高声音对亲眷说：“我的庭院本来容许任何人的加入，但总归要有分寸。”  
“不必担心，夫人，我立刻就走，也许我不配说这些，也不配接受拉克丝小姐的邀请，我曾给您造成过很多不必要的麻烦，因此我无权继续留在贵府，我曾经消失过一阵子，我只是想回来看看，这就足够了……”  
他看上去有些古怪地笑了一下，仿佛在等候什么，但这番无意义的话，除了引发所有人的沉默，接下来还发生了一件怪事。  
拉克丝忽然站了起来，她环顾四周，两三秒后，她大声喊道：“你干吗对他们解释这个？你干吗要说这些？说这种话？”  
她的声音中带着怒火，而伊泽瑞尔站在人群中间，默不作声，脸色有些发白，拉克丝随后就发作了，她突然朝伊泽瑞尔说：“您比这里所有的人都更配出现在这里，我从两年前就开始喜欢您，您比所有人都好心，都正直，都优秀，这里有些人跟你比起来不值一提，您干吗要贬低自己？作践自己？而直到今天才站在这里，在我面前出现？”  
在场的很多人被突然出现的一幕震惊了，而莉莉娅·克朗加德更是如五雷轰顶一般，她气得发抖，锤桌子道：“主啊，她是个怪物，原来她就是来报复我的。”  
“住嘴，您再也无法侮辱我了，”拉克丝突然对莉莉娅叫嚣道，她歇斯底里地咬牙说：“为什么你们都要折磨我，就我的婚事纠缠不休。伊泽瑞尔，你看看他们，他们为什么要我嫁给你，我是无论如何不会嫁给你！你要清楚，像你这样的人，你可以拿镜子照照，看看你自己是什么鬼样子……为什么，为什么他们一定要说我会嫁给你，像你这样可笑的人。”  
“她是不是疯了，谁跟她说了这些话！”莉莉娅·克朗加德朝大家发火。  
“对啊，没人这么说过。”她的姐妹一脸茫然地喃喃着。  
拉克丝颓然地坐在椅子上，突然，她锤了下桌子，像个小女孩一样大笑了起来，宾客们都睁大了眼睛，毫无办法地看着她，拉克丝用手帕捂住了脸笑着，她笑的那么嘲弄，惹的她身边的女伴也忍不住笑了出来，现场又变得和睦了。


	2. 不安的幻影

这天天气很好，风景也优美，一行人出了克朗加德府邸，走到花园听乐队演奏，路上拉克丝挽着伊泽瑞尔的手臂，当他们离开别墅快两百步的时候，拉克丝的眼圈有些红，她走快了几步，对身边一直保持沉默的男伴悄声说道：“您看看右面。”  
“嗯？”伊泽瑞尔偏过头看了下。  
“那条中心公园的紫藤花长廊，我时常坐在那里看书，往往是早晨七点到九点的时候。”  
“这地方很美。”他漫不经心地喃喃道。  
今天花园里座无虚席，小姐们相互打趣解闷，伊泽瑞尔虽然坐在拉克丝身边，但他并没有注意她，也没有发现有几个人在跟她攀谈，向她献殷勤。他只想一走了之，去哪个山峦，或者他熟悉的瞭望塔和旧城堡，但愿没有人再记得他。他现在就只想着这一件事，导致拉克丝叫他他也没听见。  
“我总感觉你会把手伸出来，摸摸我的脸，看是不是真的，以前你不这样的，伊泽瑞尔。”拉克丝这样说道。  
伊泽瑞尔还是没有注意她在说话，他坐在座位上，不安地看见一个熟悉的人影，他立刻迅速环顾了一下四周，拉克丝也因为他的不安而匆匆地寻觅了一下他注意的东西。但很快，伊泽瑞尔明白了这种的不安的来源。  
一队人马正从皇宫侧门里走出来，走在最前面的是身着黑衣的仪仗队，两边也都是守卫和士兵，即使极力装作没看到他们也是不可能的，在队伍中间的是一个红发女人，她的身边还有几名军人，披着大氅，拿着银制手杖，脸上的神情高雅而厌烦。这队人马从皇宫的白色台阶上下来，被迫停在了台阶尽头，并没有立即穿越花园里的人群。但是仪仗队却分两边站立，让出了一条路，一个人朝前走了出来，他身边没有一个扈从，而且衣着和别人有所不同，他戴着面罩，全身裹挟在漆黑的制服当中，仿若白色宫殿中的一道阴影。  
伊泽瑞尔已经有半年没有见过泰隆了，他不敢去面对见到他的时候会发生怎么样的事情，但又忍不住心惊胆战地去想象与他会面时的情景。在这六个月在他的反复回想之中带着一种深刻的痛苦，他所在这个身影上倾注的更多是强烈的悲哀，直到这段无望感情的终结，他仍旧耽溺在幻想中。在再次看到他的一瞬间，除了痛楚，伊泽瑞尔还有一种异样的感情，他曾爱一个人到不顾一切，并且总是预感这段感情仍有成功的可能。而如今，他就像看到泰隆深陷镣铐之中，伤痕累累，他的内心泛起波澜，而正如凯特琳所分析的，伊泽瑞尔竟然对一个强大的刺客，怀有一种由衷的，与恐惧并存的怜惜。  
“怎么啦？”拉克丝欢快地拽着他问，“需不需要我陪你离开一会？”  
伊泽瑞尔转过头去看了看他，泰隆正站在那里，一双血红色的眼睛瞬也不瞬落在他身上。伊泽瑞尔朝他莫名其妙的笑了一下，转瞬之间移开目光，继续往身后发呆。这时候拉克丝低语了一句：“这个人真是……”  
所有人都像害怕瘟疫一样回避着他，泰隆正旁若无人地从人群中间走过，但是突然他朝他们转过身来，仿佛直到现在才发现这批人似的。  
但他径直走向了那位年轻的骑士特瑞加雷，蓦地伸出一只手抓住了特瑞加雷的领口，骑士正在和拉克丝的堂妹讲述笑话，突然被扔下椅子，狼狈地摔在身旁一位淑女的脚边。  
“我以为，能和克朗加德家族联姻的是什么了不起的角色呢。”他开口了，那冷酷的声音让伊泽瑞尔血液为止凝结，“令伯父虽然做了元帅，但不久以后就自杀了，听说是挪用了军备，我想你不会不知道吧。”  
特瑞加雷本想不理会也不在意这次侮辱，但泰隆对于他伯父死讯的谈论让他脸色煞白，如遭雷击，泰隆睥睨了年轻骑士一眼，说道：“没事了，祝你成功！”  
在这种无礼的冒犯中，特瑞加雷满脸通红，而他身边的几位军官都是他的挚友，其中一个当即跳起来，拔剑的声音在席位间纷纷响起。莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人急忙从座位上站起来，叫上其他人跟她一起，几乎是立刻跑掉了。但他们还没走出二十步，丑剧就发生了。  
“卑鄙，恶毒的诺克萨斯人，就该用对付牲畜的方法来惩治！”他发出诅咒的声音，泰隆侧过身来，他没有武器，便从身旁一个陌生人手里抢过银手杖，狠狠地往军官脸上抽过去，打碎了对方的鼻梁，也让他满脸是血。  
愤怒的军官几乎是马上朝泰隆扑了过去，都城护卫队不出一分钟就会赶到，伊泽瑞尔站在他们不远处，料到泰隆不善于应对之后引发的麻烦，他冲过去拦住了军官，将他两条手臂反过来抓住。军官冲动地挣扎，大声咒骂。伊泽瑞尔湖水绿的眼睛看向泰隆，他不敢多看他几次，眼泪又溢了出来：“快一点走吧，德玛西亚宫廷不会放过这件事的。”  
泰隆对他的呼唤置若罔闻，他垂手站在那里，只瞧着围拢他的德玛西亚人和挣扎的军官，没有人继续上来挑战他。这时他一行的诺克萨斯人，那位一直站在高处的诺克萨斯女将军走下台阶带走了泰隆。身着华丽军装的卡特琳娜，对人群中的受害者冷淡地说道：“真是不错的诺克萨斯见面礼，我很可怜您受到了血的耻辱。”泰隆跟在她的身后，他们走开的时候，泰隆还回过头对特瑞加雷笑了一下，傲慢而轻蔑。  
此时之前要上前与泰隆拼命的军官终于冷静下来了，他用手帕捂住脸与伊泽瑞尔打了招呼：“有幸认识您，大探险家阁下，我为我刚才的失礼表示道歉。”  
“这很过分，”伊泽瑞尔低下头说，不知道为什么他又喃喃地补充道：“我不知道为什么他要针对特瑞加雷，他是个疯子，他疯了，请您相信我。”  
在场面平静下来一会后，都城护卫队才到，花园里的人们对这出闹剧议论纷纷，很是感兴趣，伊泽瑞尔在最后几个离开此地，当他抬起头往左边看的时候，他看到拉克丝正站在露天剧场边缘的看台上观看着这一切，女伴跑到面前叫她快走，拉克丝才兴味索然地撇了撇嘴，任性地说道：“我只想看看这出好戏怎么收场。”


	3. 信物

当天晚上莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人几乎被吓坏了，她跟女眷们一起讨论起“特瑞加雷在今天露了马脚”的事情来，并要求拉克丝也加入她们的窃窃私语，克朗加德公爵忙于公务，暂时还没能回来，当他一回来，就知道家里又有了风波，于是大家都去公爵夫人的小厅里聚会去了。  
天色渐晚，天空由黄昏的火红色变为橘色又变为紫色，最终一片黑暗。夜风吹拂着拉克丝的面颊，她的金色长发束在宝石发网里，脖子上戴着一串与她瞳色相近的蓝水晶，宅邸的观景台上，她早就看到伊泽瑞尔也在这里，这时探险家也看见了她，拉克丝莞尔一笑，露出困惑的表情，走到他身前的栏杆边。  
“大家都在楼上，您怎么在这里呢？”拉克丝问。  
伊泽瑞尔摇了摇头，他看了看拉克丝，又看向外面，拉克丝则仔仔细细地打量着他。  
“您也许要喝茶，我这就去吩咐。”  
“不用了，”伊泽瑞尔马上拒绝道。“你似乎想问点什么。”  
拉克丝沉默了片刻，末了她倚在栏杆上，十指交叉，说道：“会不会有人想刺杀你呢？”  
“谁也不会，除非我……”伊泽瑞尔停顿了一下，他低语，“除非某些人活了过来。”  
“嗯，那你会很害怕吗？被刺杀的时候。”  
“我会觉得前所未有的恐惧。”  
“所以这么说，你是个懦夫？”  
“当然不是，因为恐惧而逃跑的人才是懦夫，愿意直面恐惧的人不算是懦夫。”伊泽瑞尔回答她。  
“可是很多人不是因为暗杀而丧命的吗？”  
“大概我见到的很多人都是因为贫穷或者各种各样的意外而死，被杀算不得很憋屈的死法。”  
“那么，您会用枪吗？”  
“我知道怎么装填，但我没有亲自开过枪。”  
“这就等于不会咯，据说皮城人人都配有手枪，还说人们习惯用自己铸的子弹，这种东西有时候比魔法更管用，你知道，魔法需要大量的吟唱……”  
伊泽瑞尔笑了：“我用不着那个。”  
“您一定要知道，据说必须先塞火药进去，然后压一片毡子，最后再放子弹，你听明白了没有，必须先放火药再放子弹，否则不能开火的，”伊泽瑞尔又笑了，而拉克丝懊恼地跺了跺脚，“你有没有在听，我希望你每天练习几次使用，好能够第一时间射准目标。”  
伊泽瑞尔看到她如此一本正经的说话，觉得非常有趣，他以为拉克丝总之会讲些比手枪更重要的东西，但是并没有，他们坐在凉台边，谈论各种不相干的事情， 不一会就到深夜了，克朗加德公爵到了凉台上，拉克丝抓过伊泽瑞尔的手道了别，天色很黑，遮蔽了她的脸。  
公爵跟伊泽瑞尔离开观景台在别墅外散步的时候，伊泽瑞尔握紧自己的手，手中还有拉克丝交给的他一把没装弹的小手枪，用充满清甜香气的手帕包住了交给他的。


	4. 公爵的期望

克朗加德公爵要去另一家政府机构商议什么事情，而他要求伊泽瑞尔跟他同路，因为他也正好有一些话要跟他说，他谈论的主题是莉莉娅公爵夫人，然后抱怨道：“莉莉娅在那一面哭，一面说我们受到了侮辱，但具体是什么侮辱她说不上来，如果是因为那队诺克萨斯人，我今天要去找的人正好可以解决此事。但是难不准这里面就有什么阴谋，否则你会怎么看？”  
“我不知道，我以为这件事已经过去了。”伊泽瑞尔想到白天发生的一切，心又紧绷了起来。“但泰隆，他只是个无主的刺客，至少他不为任何人服务，他甚至有些疯狂。”  
“与之相反，我非但不认为他们发疯了，而且还觉得这一切都是有布局的行事。要知道整个德玛西亚上流社会都知道了帕卡维奇·伍德挪用公款自杀的事情了，而在今天之前，包括我，莉莉娅以及安茄公爵都以为特瑞加雷会继承他的一部分荣耀呢，这真可怕！现在连最正直的贵妇人也不相信特瑞加雷和他的家族了，这一切来的不是毫无缘由的。”  
“等等，帕卡维奇·伍德是谁，安茄公爵又是谁？”  
“小淘气，你根本在没听我说话，帕卡维奇是特瑞加雷的伯父，你看看，特瑞加雷曾经向拉克丝求过婚，莉莉娅觉得他很不错，现在却是完全拒绝这个年轻人了。”公爵在原地站住，又说：“我则是仍旧认为特瑞加雷是高尚的人，他自己的财产完好无损，但这番话莉莉娅完全听不进去。我也许不应该对你说这么不体面的话，我与你的父母，我的家族与你的家族也是故交，我现在也是把你当做亲儿子在说话……”  
“请您不要在意地说吧。”  
“我有这样一种猜测，我的小女儿实际上是一个古怪的人，她或许很乖巧，头脑和心灵都纯洁优秀，十分卓越，这令我感到骄傲。但她同时又有些孤独，没有朋友，而且喜欢捉弄别人，并且充满幻想。她好几次拒绝了婚约，特瑞加雷的也不例外，而且经常与她的母亲作对，以至于相互攻击。至于我呢，即使她捉弄我，我也爱她，也是这个缘故她非常爱我胜过其他人。方才我看到她和母亲大吵一架，然后若无其事的跟你坐在观景台上乘凉。你知道拉克丝之前说了什么吗？”  
伊泽瑞尔脸红了，他能知道公爵想向他打听什么，但是公爵总是在用委婉的语气和他交谈，而他没有回答。  
“虽然莉莉娅总是在苛责我们，但我和她甚至是我的儿子，虽然他至今还没有归国，我们毕竟是欣赏你的，所以当我们听到这样的一件事，拉克丝突然说出来，说那个诺克萨斯的男的（她真的是这样说的），说他为了让她嫁给你，所以想办法把特瑞加雷等人从我家撵走。她说完就摔门而出，并不跟我们解释这究竟是怎么了。我现在心乱如麻，我在想这个小恶魔，她是不是因为无所事事所以故意拿我们大家寻开心罢了，还是说有别的。再见吧，我现在得去处理些事情了，你不要多心，别把这个小恶魔的话当真就好。”  
公爵高大的身影从路口的拐角离开了，只留下伊泽瑞尔一个人在那，他又打开了手，手心全是汗，那把小手枪还包在手帕里，他把手枪收进内口袋，深深吸了一口气。


	5. 内幕

第二天伊泽瑞尔坐在卡特琳娜下榻的使馆里，他在城市里被卡特琳娜的手下拦住时，起初有些发慌，他的心又开始刺痛，即使故作轻松也掩盖不了他的苦闷。  
看着他忐忑的神情，卡特琳娜冷笑一声：“我听说伊泽瑞尔住到克朗加德庄园去了，就派人在那等，果然如此。”  
“你想说什么？”伊泽瑞尔富有敌意地问。  
“我早就听说了你的事，那天还看到你和克朗加德家的小姐一起听音乐，泰隆跟我说，你像一只迷途的流浪狗一样黏上了拉克丝。我听了觉得很有趣，为什么他对你这么关心呢，他已经效忠于我和我的妹妹，泰隆只是想折磨你罢了，如果他仍旧爱你，为什么要让你和拉克丝订婚呢。”  
“这都是假话，我无意黏上拉克丝，从未有过这种心愿。”伊泽瑞尔说，“他不正常了，所以才会坚持这样说。”  
“我的弟弟神志清醒，为什么只有你总是认为他是疯子，他比任何人都冷静，而且睿智。”卡特琳娜说，“被人玩弄于股掌之间，精神濒临崩溃的是你才对。”  
“那是因为你没见过他吸我的血的样子，即使如此，你难道忘记了那间从外面锁上的地下室，在那三年里，你看到了什么，如果他不是疯子，也许就不会有那封信。”  
“我以为只有我知道那封信。”卡特琳娜说了一句，然后刻薄地笑了，“你真是怪，真是让人惊讶，我已经不确定你是崩溃还是麻木了。”  
“从我那一次……那一次犯错误开始，他就不再跟以前一样正常了，这种改变的诱因在很久以前就存在。当我知道他童年，还有他曾把自己关在地下室，然后向你们发求救消息。”伊泽瑞尔捂住了脸，痛苦地说：“我过去不曾了解他，但我一味地想要拯救另一个人，那又如何呢，我已经不再拥有他啦。”  
“天知道你们这些皮城蠢货在找乐子的路上是怎么翻的船，”为了回应他那突如其来的话语，卡特琳娜又冷笑了起来，“不过，昨天我们回来的时候，他已经说了一个有趣的提议，那就是三周以后，要让你和拉克丝结婚。如果不办成这件事情，他就不帮我找卡西奥佩娅，因为他一定知道卡西的下落，他甚至跟我下了赌咒。我的蠢妹妹化为了人身，跟恕瑞玛的佣兵女人跑掉了，我不能再失去我最后的亲人了，所以后面就看你的了，哈哈哈！”  
“你们在做梦！我永远，永远不会这么做。我现在只想见他一面。”  
卡特琳娜残酷地大笑，她抿了下鲜红的嘴唇，道：“泰隆会去找你的，他有事要跟你说。”  
“到时候你也会来？”  
“我来干吗，我只是个看好戏的，我想说的全都对你说了，再见。”  
“我不明白。”伊泽瑞尔惊恐地伏在桌上，双肩又再次颤抖了起来。  
看着他被折磨的样子，卡特琳娜也荒谬地生出一种负罪感，她依然没有挪动一步，而是略微放缓了语气：“我看你还没有疯狂到那种地步，你难道不想迎接你的新生活吗？你这目光涣散神志不清的白痴，最好是去睡一觉，然后从今天开始走上正轨。”


	6. 约定

伊泽瑞尔回去的时候，他看到克朗加德庄园里灯火辉煌，因为莉莉娅·克朗加德正在给自己的表亲开生日宴会，这是一个大家族，每天都有各式各样的庆祝和活动。伊泽瑞尔意识到迎接自己的将是香槟酒和纷杂的口舌，便绕开了庄园，往城市的路走去，这些城堡，砖头小屋，高级旅店和植物园，他慢慢地走向了中心公园，在那里的紫藤花廊坐下。  
他的内心依然回响着白天听说的事情，在那里惊惶不安，他望了望四周，真是美丽的景色，万籁俱寂，只有风吹拂草木的声音在沙沙作响。这让他感到孤寂，回想到了从他身边流开的，一切温暖事物，然后啜泣了起来。  
末了他看到不远处一个熟悉的人影正注视着他，这种极度的熟悉让他心魂撕裂，那个影子向他移动了两步，伊泽瑞尔站起身要跟他会面，此时一只手突然拉住了他，一阵轻笑传来。  
拉克丝又好气又好笑地站在一旁：“这是约会吶，你居然昏昏欲睡，这可不是绅士的作风。”  
“原来是你啊，”伊泽瑞尔看看四周，除了拉克丝，和她闪耀的金发，这块地方没其他人，“你路上有没有见到别人。”  
“当然是我啊，否则你以为你是在和谁约会？”拉克丝飞快地看了他一眼，然后叫他拿出腕表来对了对时间：“我们只有两个小时了，因为九点钟之前我一定要回家，让他们不知道我来过这里，至于你刚才的恍惚行径，我想，大概是因为你去见了卡特琳娜吧。”  
“没错。”  
“然后被戏弄一番？”拉克丝尖锐地说道。  
“当然，她一直很希望看我的笑话，因为我是她平生最看不上的人之一。”伊泽瑞尔平静地说。  
“也许你不知道的是，我与卡特琳娜·杜克卡奥还保持着不错的关系，而您对她的评价有些缺乏柔情。”拉克丝说，“因为毕竟她一定说了很伤害你的话，而且肯定与那个人有关。”  
“本来，她劝我主动放弃，并且回到以前的生活，是善良的想法，但不知道为什么她要这样表达。”  
“老实跟你说，早在当初卡特琳娜来到德玛西亚的时候，那时候她还没有承袭将军之位。我总是不满家里人想把我嫁出去而找她帮忙，让我离家出走。”拉克丝十足天真地说道：“我很想做一个勇敢的，有主见的人，不想参加他们的舞会和吵架。而且我不能忍受他们把我关了十八年，他们要求的事情我都做到了，而他们现在还想计划着怎么把我嫁出去，我连比尔吉沃特都没去过，也没有看过极光和沙漠绿洲，我连读低俗小说都会让妈妈吓出病来，这样的生活我一天也待不下去了。”  
伊泽瑞尔忽然笑了，带着他这些天不曾出现的温和，他忽然明白了如今出现在他面前的这个出身高贵的骄傲魔法师，居然还是和当初一样不怎么懂事的女孩，“我确信您不曾离开过家人的掌控，一直接受单一的教育，但是斩断和家人的关系是非常愚蠢的想法，等到以后就会后悔的。”  
“我不需要你来教训我，”拉克丝脸红了，她看了一眼四周说：“您知不知道我只要现在回去，告诉他们是您把我叫来这里，好让别人撞见来强迫我嫁给你，会是什么后果？”  
“拉克丝，你善良诚实的少女心不应该有这样肮脏的念头，你应该为自己刚才说的话感到羞愧。”  
拉克丝突然被他的话噎住了，仿佛真的被自己刚才的话吓了一跳，随后她小声地反驳道：“那些时候您周游各国，还是一有空就给我寄情书，甚至我一邀请您就会出现，所以您难道不感到害臊？”  
“为什么我的信就成情书了，那些是我人生最低谷的时候所能寄出的求救信，是我把您当做挚友来写的，因为每当我回忆起您仍然感到充满了光明。”  
“行吧行吧，你说的都对，”她的口气似乎充满的欠疚，并且害怕惹伊泽瑞尔生气似的碰了碰他的肩膀，“我觉得我做了幼稚的发言，但如果我说我无所不知，您肯定又会嘲笑我了。但我要说，我知道您在一年前开始追求他，向他求婚，几乎什么花招都试过了，后来他答应了，你跟着他去了暗影岛九死一生，又跟着他去了恕瑞玛，但最后他把你抛下喂给沙漠怪物。但是你也很聪明，逃了出来，你刚知道他到了德玛西亚，马上又来找他。前天你想保护他，刚才你又说你看到他了。你看，我全都知道。你是为了他才答应到德邦来的吧。”  
“是的。”伊泽瑞尔轻轻地答了声，并没有去注意投在他身上拉克丝的炯炯目光，“我只想看看他的近况，我不觉得他现在会过的快乐，我不知道我还能帮他做些什么，但我还是来了。”  
伊泽瑞尔不再抬起脸，拉克丝口气已经有些憎恨了：“要我说，你还在狂热地莫名其妙地爱着他。”  
“并不，”伊泽瑞尔否认道，他若有所思，“嗯，我爱过他，从第一眼看到就爱，但是是极不正常的，甚至不是真正的爱。他后来也知道了。”  
“所以是为什么？”  
“他知道了我不过是想占有他，怜悯他，他全知道了。”  
“难道你要责怪自己？”拉克丝有些激动的说，“说不定他全然不把你放在心上，只是戏弄你罢了。”  
“不，他经常冷落我，忽视我，动手都是家常便饭，但他自己也很痛苦，以至于有时候惊慌失措。”伊泽瑞尔捂住了脸：“后来……后来他疯了，我觉得不论他做什么我都不会惊讶，侮辱一个素不相识的骑士，甚至当场开杀戒我都不会惊讶。”  
“您别哭啦。”拉克丝将手帕伸过去，轻轻地抓着他的手指。“您不能总是这么哭，您得想想办法啊。”  
“拉克丝，我曾竭力希望他获得安宁与幸福，我可以不顾及我的生命，但是我已经做不到了。”  
“您为什么突然叫我的名字，”拉克丝喊道，“如果您还是这样想的话，您就应该继续带他走，去一个你们想去的地方，获得他的原谅，这才合乎您的善良为人。”  
伊泽瑞尔脸色苍白：“我今天一直想去见他，但我现在也许不会去了，我觉得以他的骄傲，永远不会原谅我的爱情，甚至即使他爱我，也不会向我表露，我们只能相互忍耐，直到同归于尽。”  
“难道您的经历是这么可怕的事情，”拉克丝愣在那里，稍后她闷闷不乐地说：“这么说，即使相互毁灭，您还会跟着他走？”  
“是的，当他们离开德玛西亚后我也会走。”伊泽瑞尔说，两个人都沉默了。  
整整三分钟，空气里凝结的矛盾愈来愈浓重，拉克丝终于爆发了：“伊泽瑞尔，你自己说他已经疯了，而且你已经不爱他了，而且这个疯子，写信劝我嫁给你。我是不会嫁给你的，并且这封信请帮我带去扔到诺克萨斯人的脸上，告诉他再敢与我扯上关系，我就让爸爸杀了他，叫他没法活着离开德邦一步！”  
“拉克丝！”伊泽瑞尔打断了她，“别说了，你不是这样的人，你说的话一点也不公正。”  
“就是这样，我就是这样想的！”拉克丝朝他喊道，站起身跑回家去了。


	7. 诀别

那天伊泽瑞尔没有去克朗加德庄园里住，后面几天也没再去过，一个德玛西亚民间组织邀请他留下，伊泽瑞尔今天参与他们的集会的时候，他们在讨论和描绘上帝的形象。他们从死神，太阳神，或者别的有根据的神灵的行迹来判断上帝的存在。  
那天当伊泽瑞尔终于从神秘主义的集会场所走出来，在宵禁后的午夜街道上徘徊，这天的夜色光洁透明，海浪的声音犹在耳畔，还有远处传来徐徐的乐曲声，末了他不知道为什么走到了克朗加德庄园，门开着，大厅空荡荡的，里面也是漆黑一片。他莫名地站在房间中央，莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人的侍女端着烛台推开一扇门出来了，看到他先是吃了一惊，然后认出了他的身份。  
“天呐，伊泽瑞尔少爷，您为什么这么晚还在，夫人和小姐都睡了，今天整天这里都没有出现一个外人，公爵也去往外城了。”  
“我想来看看拉克丝。”  
侍女发出一阵窃笑：“您知不知道现在几点啦？”  
“嗯，九点或者十点半。”  
“夜晚十二点半了，这个点你谁也见不到。”她笑了起来，“你如果早三个小时来，还有人在等你呢。”  
他向侍女道了谢，然后离开克朗加德庄园，不远处有一束明亮的光线从码头投来，这特殊的，无关紧要的暗景，让他想到了上帝，那并不是死神或者太阳神施展神威的情景，他想到的是一个在征服者之海上啜饮孤独之酒的上帝，此刻他看着他熟睡的子民，在黑暗中，用那种孩子般的慰藉和柔情的眼神，如同一缕稍纵即逝的美丽的幻觉，他是如此坦然地忍受着痛苦。这孤寂的，不重要的时刻，让伊泽瑞尔感到可怕的颤抖，他漫无目的地往码头上踱步，恍若身处梦境，在这梦境之中他又看到了幻影。  
那个熟悉的男子正站在前面不远处，就像早已在那等候他一样。伊泽瑞尔打了个寒战，他已经不知不觉走到了泰隆面前，正面对面注视着他的眼睛。泰隆安静地立在那，缄默地瞧着他。  
这痛苦的一刻让伊泽瑞尔惊恐地握紧了手指，差点在他面前的街上跪下来，“这不是真的，你应该早就离开德玛西亚，去执行任务了，这不是真的。”  
“镇静一点，”泰隆在他耳边说：“你刚从拉克丝那回来，你见到她了吗？”  
“我没有，我没有。”伊泽瑞尔急急忙忙地说着，他突然跪了下来：“请原谅我，宽恕我，我按照你说的去做，无论怎么样都行。”  
泰隆挽起他的手扶他起来：“你只要回答我一句，和她在一起，你幸福吗？”  
“求你，求你别说了！”他绝望地恳求。  
泰隆更加贪婪地盯住了他的眼睛，让他躲闪不开，“别问我，你只要对我说一句话，你怎么对我的问题一言不发，你是不是在那位小姐身边待了一整个晚上，是不是很幸福？”  
“不！不！不！”伊泽瑞尔悲痛欲绝地喊道，他终于站了起来，抓住了泰隆的两只手，用全身的力气将他扑倒在一旁的墙壁上，像一只受了伤的野兽，撕扯他的领口，在裸露出的苍白肌肤上留下痕迹，双手探入上衣，粗暴地揉捏着。泰隆并没有丝毫推开他的意思，在伊泽瑞尔的所有委屈和痛苦倾泻而出中，他居然露出了一丝微笑，而且拉下面罩，俯身吻上了伊泽瑞尔干裂的唇，对方立刻探入他的齿间横冲直撞。泰隆叹了口气，伸出手触碰他的发丝，这一微小的举动略微稳住了伊泽瑞尔的心神，直到刺客被吻的呼吸紊乱，探险家松开了他，低头埋在他的肩颈喘息。  
泰隆抚摸着他的脸颊，看着那双动情的眼睛，他骨节分明的手描绘过这张精致又憔悴的面孔，滑下脖颈，他解开伊泽瑞尔的腰带的时候，很快发现了有趣的东西。伊泽瑞尔还来不及躲一下，泰隆已经把手伸进他的里衣，从那里摸出一把制作精美的小手枪来，夜光下他端详着那把小玩意上面的浮雕字母。伊泽瑞尔大为震惊，既不敢说话也不敢夺过手枪，唯一能做的只有绝望地看着他。  
手枪是装好了火药的，伊泽瑞尔听拉克丝的话每天练习，一方面他也觉得火器很有趣。伊泽瑞尔终于支支吾吾的开口说了什么，泰隆完全没有理会，立刻挣开了他并且后退一步与他保持距离，几乎是仓促的。  
“按照你的心愿，我明天就离开，这是我们最后一次见面了，”他将枪在手上把玩了一下，毫不留情地说道，“祝你好运。”  
“这不正常，我不相信这是真话。我不爱拉克丝，我爱你，我现在就要跟你走。”他冲上去两步，快要完全扑到了泰隆身上。  
泰隆跑开了，伊泽瑞尔还想跟过来，他两只手抓起手枪，朝他的腿上瞄准狠狠开了一枪。枪声在静谧中格外响亮，立即让不远处的德玛西亚哨岗警笛大作。  
血让伊泽瑞尔彻底清醒了，他倒在地上，开始不断地呕吐，眼泪却再也流不出来。  
“别了。”泰隆蹲下身，将枪放在他的手边，然后哈哈大笑，头也不回地走了。


	8. 礼物的预谋

才过短短一周，如一条丧家之犬一样投奔克朗加德家族的伊泽瑞尔又变回了意气风发的年轻才俊，就连公爵也不在私下隐瞒，而是简单地回应他们打算让伊泽瑞尔与他的小女儿订婚，婚礼决定在两个月后举行。是故很多想要攀附权贵的、三教九流的人都开始试图接近伊泽瑞尔了，实际上他和拉克丝并不出双入对，这符合了人们对贵族婚姻的想象，出于拉克丝的性格，她是个脾气倔强乖僻的女孩子，她经常为难和驳斥她的未婚夫，但是明眼人都看得到，这只是她避免流露真情的遮掩手段，她每天都要设法私下和伊泽瑞尔会面，并且当她看着他说话时，眼中就像看着发光的天神一样。这样的场景不一而足，使得人们坚信他们很恩爱。而之前的流言蜚语，都不足为信了。  
公爵夫人还专程去了趟雪堡顶层，那里住着这个城市最权威的老贵族弗洛孔斯女公爵，在上流社会，受到她的庇护便是荣耀，弗洛孔斯还是嘉文四世的教母，受到皇室的尊敬。这个老太婆曾是公爵夫人的同窗，却对公爵夫人充满嘲讽，最不满意的便是她能与自己平起平坐，即便如此公爵夫人仍旧尊敬她，对老太婆的权威诚惶诚恐。当公爵夫人热情地谈论了一番自己的准女婿之后，弗洛孔斯从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，然后讲道：“你们这家子人个个都不是省油的灯，如果你不确定，不如看看再下结论。但依我所见，这是个正派的年轻人，虽然他无所事事，没有一份职位，而且是个过分招摇之人，最糟糕的是，他跟诺克萨斯人有过丑闻……”她霸道地斥责，但莉莉娅·克朗加德非常清楚，弗洛孔斯之所以这么说只不过因为她介绍的特瑞嘉德没能获得拉克丝的芳心，所以把火撒在他们头上。  
等莉莉娅·克朗加德一从雪堡回来就急不可耐地盘问起拉克丝的行踪，实际上拉克丝整整三天都没出门，等莉莉娅回来的第二天，她才出来，还请伊泽瑞尔到家里下象棋。她自己不太擅长象棋，而伊泽瑞尔的象棋下的就像象棋教授一样高明，这让拉克丝恼火了起来，接着她开始找借口奚落伊泽瑞尔，并且要求换个游戏玩。  
然后他们开始赌牌，这回拉克丝赢了，她的运气总是相当好，接着她便孩子般地笑起来，直到有一次伊泽瑞尔在她眼皮底下偷偷换牌被她抓到了，拉克丝又勃然大怒，并且和他像敌人一样大吵起来，大声争论起作弊这件事情。别墅里面的人都被他们的争吵惊动了，人们看到拉克丝将她的未婚夫赶了出来，然后砰地一声关上门，趴到枕头上哭泣。  
而伊泽瑞尔呢，他连笑都笑不出来了，不管人们怎么凑过来劝他，他还是一脸送殡的样子，闷闷不乐地离开了庄园回到他在德玛西亚住的地方。  
那天下午盖伦将军回来了，他刚与皇子远征回国，还带回了一箱箱礼物和珍奇，其中就有一副猫眼石首饰和一只稀有品种的天蓝色魄罗。拉克丝让皇子把首饰送给她，又费尽口舌向哥哥要魄罗，哥哥觉得这不公正，便不答应她的，拉克丝着急了，她甚至叫盖伦“我亲爱的大哥”，最后她自己拿出来一笔钱，非买下这只魄罗不可，盖伦也拗不过，便又花了点时间把魄罗送过来。  
魄罗送到家的时候大家都跑下来津津有味地看了起来，这时候拉克丝有了一个提议，她找来一个藤编的花篮和一张点缀着蕾丝的碎花布，把魄罗放进去盖好，她让仆人以她的名义把这些送到伊泽瑞尔那里去，并且向他表达她最深的歉意。侍女们一边窃窃私语一边小心地将篮子捧走了。看完这一切的莉莉娅顿时充满疑心，她把拉克丝找来问话，还问她哥哥的看法，但拉克丝只顾着纵声大笑，将在座所有人嘲讽了一番，盖伦也表示一头雾水。  
侍女们到了另一边城区，伊泽瑞尔住的地方，他在上次事件，泰隆离开后不到几天，便拿出一些钱在这里购置了套房，并且按照他在皮城的家庭里的摆设。当他被拉克丝撵走后便回到这里，锁在房间里看了一下午的书。侍女突然敲门把魄罗送过来了，顿时这个年轻人云开雾散，情绪转好，还一连向传信的几位侍女道了好多遍谢。  
“她是多么可爱的人啊，这一切是不是太突然了。”他敲了敲自己的太阳穴，终于由衷地高兴起来。  
“没错，我们家小姐只是不可救药地爱上了您罢，这便是很好的暗示。”侍女拍着手向他庆祝道，关上门后，伊泽瑞尔也傻笑起来，他每过一会就看看钟，等着晚上去克朗加德庄园的时刻。


	9. 求婚的玩笑

那天晚上克朗加德庄园的一切重要人物都聚齐了，盖伦在他父亲书房探讨事务，拉克丝在自己的闺房高兴地做着针线，而公爵夫人则睁大了眼睛躺在床上，心神不宁。大家都在恭候着伊泽瑞尔的到来，直到晚饭的时间他终于来了。公爵夫人几乎歇斯底里地开始质问他前因后果，但她知道不能这么做，餐桌上菜还没上齐全夫人突然开始对最近的围湖改建工程破口大骂，她一边骂着一边瞟了一眼伊泽瑞尔，顺便让其他人也帮她接话。  
于是他们一桌人开始热闹的谈起来湖泊引流了，不知所云地争辩到一半，门突然打开了。拉克丝庄重地走了进来，彬彬有礼地朝伊泽瑞尔鞠了一躬，郑重其事地在他身边挑了个醒目的位置坐下。然后一屋子都默不作声了。  
“您收到了我的礼物吗？”拉克丝打破了寂静。  
“嗯，收到了。”伊泽瑞尔则是自然地回答了她。  
“那么请问您对这件事有什么看法，这对我家人的安宁至关重要。”拉克丝咳了一声，认真地说道。  
她的父亲不安地打断了一句：“拉克丝，这样并不礼貌。”  
拉克丝立刻驳道：“这哪点不礼貌？我今天派人给伊泽瑞尔先生送过去一只魄罗，我现在想问问他的想法？”  
“我接受了您的礼物，这意味着……”  
“意味着是不是在向我求婚？”拉克丝急不可耐地脱口而出。  
伊泽瑞尔也吃了一惊，莉莉娅·克朗加德尖声抱怨，而盖伦父子更是呆若木鸡。  
“我没有向你求过婚，但是拉克丝，我想你应该能明白，我信任并且尊敬您……”  
“我只想问，这是不是求婚？”  
他忽然恍惚了，随后呆呆地点了下头：“是的，这是求婚。”  
餐桌上一阵骚动。  
克朗加德公爵十分激动：“这真是突然，而且荒谬，对不起，伊泽瑞尔，我并没有别的意思……对不起，我亲爱的小宝贝……”他向夫人求助：“莉莉娅，你快出个主意。”  
莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人双手直摇：“我不知道！我一概不知！”  
“我愿意当着大家的面坦白这件事，因为这关乎我的自身幸福，”拉克丝十分冷静地说道：“伊泽瑞尔，我现在需要你的答复，既然您确定向我求婚，那么您有什么资本来保障我们的幸福呢？”  
“我答不上来，拉克丝，你应该让我好好想想。”他反应道，仆人给他递了一杯茶，他赶紧喝了一口。  
“我是问你的财产状况，这是很重要的事情，毕竟我们都不是孩子了。”  
“拉克丝，这太……太无礼了！”公爵制止道。  
“你是在问钱吗？”还从没有人问过他这个问题，伊泽瑞尔紧张地思索了一下。  
“是的呀。”  
“我有……我现在账户上有十六万五千刀，”他说的时候立刻脸红了。  
“这太少了！”拉克丝说道，而且非常大声：“这意味着我们得省吃俭用，那么您有工作的想法吗？”  
“我想，如果我认真一点，这边的魔法学会会需要我。”他仍然不确定，反问道：“你是认真的吗？拉克珊娜。”  
“当然呐，”拉克丝说，“那你要不要考虑去教火球术呢？”  
瞬间冷场了，过了一会，除了三名男性其他人都笑了起来，拉克丝也笑了，她笑得最开心。  
“你实在是太顽皮，太顽皮了！”公爵夫人怒中火烧，站起来就走掉了，拉克丝也跳起来跟着她跑出去，公爵也奔出去了，其他人紧忙跟上，只剩下餐桌上的伊泽瑞尔和盖伦。  
“这实在是太冒犯了，老弟。”盖伦严肃地说道。“我的妹妹居然会这样侮辱别人，而且是当着所有家人的面。”  
“她或许是无意的，”伊泽瑞尔分外尴尬，“虽然事实是，拉克丝的确在取笑我。”  
“我一点也不明白，这究竟是发生了什么？”盖伦耸耸肩，“你爱她吗？你或许，很爱她？”  
“我爱拉克丝，她知道这一点，在过去的时候我们就曾交往，我了解她的品行。”伊泽瑞尔说，“但我并没有想过这么快向她求婚。”  
门外传来莉莉娅的呼唤，她在叫她的长子了，盖伦匆匆起身，也跑过去了。然后克朗加德公爵走了回来，看见伊泽瑞尔正要过来，他示意他坐下，然后坐到他对面眨了眨眼睛：“我那宝贝女儿今天真是把您给得罪了，在我看来恋爱中的年轻人简直是不可理喻。但我预先想说一声，我觉得她是在开玩笑，特别是询问您的财产那一块，虽然我觉得您的财产应该更多一点，不过没关系，我想知道的是……我女儿的幸福……你究竟能不能保证，怎么说呢，你现在最好能解释一下这件事情。”  
伊泽瑞尔沉思了一会，但是他还没来得及开口，拉克丝，莉莉娅，盖伦他们回来了。拉克丝冲过来抓住了伊泽瑞尔的手，然后特别忧愁又恳切地对他说道：“对不起，请原谅一个被惯坏了的蠢姑娘，刚才的胡闹都是我的一厢情愿，请不要理会我的所作所为。”  
公爵自觉的退开餐桌，回到他夫人身边，莉莉娅正在胸前画着十字，听天由命地喃喃道：“这是命运的摆布啊，她简直是迷上他了。”  
“这的确是天意。”公爵赞同地重复了一句。


	10. 嫉妒

之后那天晚上他们高兴而和睦地谈天说地，盖伦讲了自己的军旅生活，然后他们开始就军事闲聊，然后谈到了拉克丝送伊泽瑞尔的那把小手枪，盖伦一本正经地讲人们对枪支的认知都是谬误，他的严肃厚朴跟他古灵精怪的妹妹简直是两个极端，就连伊泽瑞尔都咯咯直笑起来，自从这一年以来，这个家庭里还没出现过这样的聚会。在交流这件事上，伊泽瑞尔反应很快，他总能明确，愉快而且详尽的接过一切话题侃侃而谈，不过有的时候过于深奥，就连公爵也这么觉得。  
拉克丝则和平时的活泼有所不同，她很少发话，而是在一旁静静地聆听他们的交谈，而且她主要没有听他们说话的内容，而是注视着伊泽瑞尔。公爵夫人发现了这一点，这天过去后她和丈夫讨论，觉得女儿真是深陷其中，如痴如醉，而这都是命运的安排。  
后面人们经常见他们两个在小花园里读书，或者携手畅游大街小巷，还有些时候他们出入皇宫，但是毕竟很少，因为拉克丝的家族与皇室，长期维持下去仰仗的是家族利益链条，更多的是敬意而不够亲切。  
莉莉娅夫人独自去了皇宫一趟，约见那位大名鼎鼎的弗洛孔斯女公爵，她们商量着最近节日的宫廷舞会，一定要办的盛大，华丽，要给军队接风。最主要的是，莉莉娅夫人心里还盘算着一件事情，她希望女公爵也能垂青于伊泽瑞尔，并且借由老太婆之手让上流社会接纳拉克丝的未婚夫，这样一切又能顺利进行了。关键是，莉莉娅夫人还有个疑虑，那就是她不知道什么算是顺利，而且现在又有什么不顺利的。因为伊泽瑞尔已故的父母也是她的朋友，亦是沙龙的常客，所以迟早伊泽瑞尔是要进入他们的圈子的，这是毋庸置疑的。  
但当他们透露出宫廷舞会这件事情的时候，拉克丝居然对这件事发脾气了，她痛斥父母干预她的感情，做些愚蠢的猜测，当天她又说出一句非常严重的话：“我不是任何人的替代品。”  
其实那天白天她就惴惴不安，当伊泽瑞尔对于某一条符文一无所知的时候，她便嘲弄地说：“您太可怜了，我发现当别人问你一些技术性的问题，你甚至都答不上来。”  
“我记得我说过，我对每一行都是浅尝辄止。”  
“那您岂不是一无是处，我还怎么保持我的遐想呢？”拉克丝哀叹了一口气，然后她转身捂住脸又说：“我知道您和那位诺克萨斯刺客的事情，你们一起躲到战争学院住了半年左右，这种事情我每次想到都觉得恶心，但我总是忍不住去想。”  
她没有脸红，而是脸色发白，站起来又坐下，最后终于清醒了过来，在这颗不谙世事的小脑袋里面再次开始筹谋一些特别的计划，她还无法明白她的任性可能会断送了她的所有幸福。伊泽瑞尔对她的嫉妒感到不安，但是也没能避开这个问题。  
晚上公爵夫人主张得让伊泽瑞尔和诺克萨斯彻底撇清关系，而公爵不以为然，他觉得事情和诺克萨斯人扯上会越来越糟，但他还是和伊泽瑞尔谈了一下，告诉他一些事实。他们与杜克卡奥家族历代曾有过数次失败的联姻计划，如今他的看法是，“我们家族与杜克卡奥家族纠缠不清，这是我最不希望的事情，但愿你能为我减轻烦恼。”


	11. 意料之中

很明显拉克丝很想就宫廷舞会的安排和父母大吵一架，但是出于自尊和羞怯，她忍住了，就连她晚上跟伊泽瑞尔的抱怨，也让她感到羞于启齿。  
她小声的，但是止不住地厌恶地说道：“我父母都是很正派的人，特别是妈妈，她对任何卑鄙的事情都持激烈的态度。但是她却总是对那群垃圾卑躬屈膝，我指的是那群相互攻讦，经常推诿的大官，贵族们。我很佩服弗洛孔斯，这个老太婆能把一群人玩的团团转，这就是她的全部能耐了。这方面就连哥哥也不例外，他似乎总是，循规蹈矩。”  
“我知道，拉克丝，你不希望成为他们那样的人。”  
“我甚至不想自己是个女孩，这样就不会有人总是急着把我嫁出去了，我还可以自由出入主城，甚至去前线做事。”拉克丝闷闷不乐，“伊泽瑞尔，我以前很羡慕你的生活，想成为你这样的人，这太难了，我不可能离我的父母而去，更没法对德玛西亚坐视不理。”  
“我觉得你在为我担心，担心我没法在这伙人中间来去自如。”  
他刚说完，拉克丝立刻满面绯红：“担心，我干嘛为你担心，哪怕你……声名扫地？那又与我何干呢？”  
“听到您这么说话，这真是让人高兴。”伊泽瑞尔有些迟钝地说：“你性格像莉莉娅·克朗加德，但比她更聪明。”  
“我知道你是说我哪点聪明，人都知道聪明有两种分别，而我只属于耍小聪明那类。”她叫嚣道：“你有时候显得太忧郁了，我们明明同岁，但是你看我就像看着一个孩子。”  
“我说过我每当回想到你仍然充满光明，因为您就像一个美好的孩子。”伊泽瑞尔说，“我内心描绘出这样一种画面，我想到上帝，当他一个人的时候，他身边仍会留下一个，正在游戏的小小孩子，会用孩子的语言和他相处，上帝只会听着他说，一只手无意识的抚摸在这个孩子的浅色头发上，他愁容满面，脑海里盛满伟大的思想，而这一刻他们产生了共鸣。”  
拉克丝站在那里不动了，此时正值黄昏，她忽然捏了捏伊泽瑞尔的手指说：“以后……在什么时候，你不会因为我的粗野和任性而责备我吧？”她怯怯地问。  
伊泽瑞尔被她这一刹那的感情惊住了，他不可遏制地说道：“我知道你为什么总是这样问，因为你不信任我，毕竟我们之间……”  
他的话被拉克丝猛然打断：“别说啦！你难道故意想气我？”她恐惧地瞧了瞧伊泽瑞尔，这时候有人在楼上叫了她一声，她如蒙大赦，撇下他跑了。  
那天伊泽瑞尔回去后发了高烧，他的医生来看过以后说是旧病复发，要他好好休息。他通宵发烧，感觉自己待在一个池子里，待在一群奇怪的人中间，这些人都在各讲各的，池子里面灌满了水，他看到鲸鱼，巨大的阴影从头顶飘过，他听到海浪的声音，他似乎总是听到海浪。  
他醒来以后，独自一个人待了好半天，那只淡蓝色的魄罗在他床铺上滚来滚去，这家伙有长长的毛，只有开着冷气它才能在炎热的德玛西亚海滨城市安静会。  
上午有个他很厌恶的人来看望他了，萨科疯疯癫癫地，悄无声息地出现在公寓里。  
“我昨天梦到我死啦，有个人用浸乙醚的枕头把我闷死的，你猜那个人是谁？”他大惊小怪地尖声说道：“是艾米莉亚·乐芙兰，她有多恨我。”  
“我不知道，你上次说是肖娜·薇恩用毒箭把你射死的，而且一连射了三发。”  
“哈哈，可爱的拉克丝今天狠狠打了我一耳光，说我喜爱搬弄是非，我怎么成搬弄是非的人啦。我说的难道不是事实，莫不是我说她喜欢捡刀锋之影玩剩的玩具，喜欢残羹冷炙？所以她的自尊心受伤了？再说这句话也不是我说的，在诺克萨斯人人都是这样说的。而且就算她打了我一耳光，我也还是爱她，不然我为什么跑去诺克萨斯帮她给卡特琳娜传信，安排她跟泰隆的会面呢？她就是这么个惹人喜爱的姑娘，连卡特琳娜·杜克卡奥将军也不会拒绝她的要求。”  
伊泽瑞尔一言不发，听他说完，他不寒而栗。  
“你是说她要去见泰隆？”他终于喊出来了。  
“欸，你才知道吗？拉克丝把卡特琳娜请来德玛西亚了，今天已经到边了，连带她那不近人情的老弟，现在正在城里落脚。拉克丝今天晚上亲自前往，和他们友好交谈，怎么，你不要去看看吗？”  
“不，拉克丝这样做太冲动了，她似乎有点偏执了。”  
“天呐，人家为你准备了一出好戏，身为主角你倒不来，跟你这种笨蛋打交道真是三生有幸哟。”  
他走了，伊泽瑞尔又发起烧来，整个房间都开始旋转，他蜷缩了起来。  
他本来已经快回到正常生活了，但是泰隆是始终存在的不稳定因素，就像扯烂一张烂网一样打破了他的整个生命，他发烧的时候耳边总是听到他的话语，看到一些情景。直到七点钟的时候，拉克丝来公寓找他，他跳起来去迎接她，但总归有些虚弱。拉克丝穿着简朴，仍旧很美，她的金发束起来了，蓝色的眸子明亮而冷淡，白色的外衣和白色靴子，没有戴任何首饰。


	12. 横刀夺爱

拉克丝看到他的时候，伊泽瑞尔半死不活，拉克丝对他说一切事情的时候，他还穿着睡衣抱着魄罗喃喃：“难道我还可以不去吗？”  
“你一定得陪我前去，只要你还有力气出门，没有的话我便叫人抬你去。”拉克丝把衣服全给他找过来，毅然决然地说。  
这便是伊泽瑞尔所阻止她付出的全部努力了，之后他就像一个俘虏一样乖乖跟着拉克丝出门。他们一路上一句话也没说，一直走到了卡特琳娜下榻的酒店里，那是一座宏伟的建筑，门廊由白色石柱隔开，有个铺满翡翠色大理石的大堂，充满诺克萨斯教堂的风格，当他们进去的时候，最后一批人正从里面出来，那些人就像没看到他们两个似的走掉了。  
拉克丝牵着伊泽瑞尔的手半拖半拽把他弄进去，然后门关上了，伊泽瑞尔还绝望地看了眼外面，当他们路过一个小室的时候，伊泽瑞尔透过隔断看见泰隆坐在里面，他的心里一紧，目不转睛地看着他，直到拉克丝把他拉走。  
卡特琳娜·杜克卡奥就在尽头的房间里等候，她穿着军装，坐在窗前的椅子上，双手放在扶手两侧。拉克丝进来后往沙发上坐下，伊泽瑞尔只能站着，也没人请他入座。沉默持续了一会，脚步声在房间里响起，泰隆从后门走了进来，他不安地，而且不耐烦地看了在场所有人一眼，卡特琳娜站起身离开窗前，然后他坐了下来。  
拉克丝整理了一下自己的衣服，换了好几个位置，她开始紧张了，但是并没有胆怯，当她抬起头来的时候，她发现泰隆正瞧着她。她的情敌正在以一种狠毒得渗人的目光上上下下仔细打量她，那让拉克丝感到的不止是紧张了，而是惊恐。  
拉克丝看了一两遍这个房间，脸上流露出嫌恶的神情，就像是唯恐这儿会弄脏她似的，她那些微小而使人难堪的动作持续了好一会，末了她终于坐定，重新直视泰隆的眼睛，她立刻看清了情敌眼中凶狠的一切，不禁打了个寒噤。  
“你应该知道我为什么邀请你到这儿来。”她咳嗽了两下，终于说道。  
“不，我一点也不知道。”泰隆缓慢又冷冰冰地回复她。  
他那毒蛇一样的声音甫一出现，拉克丝就浑身发抖，声音更低了下去：“哼，你只是故意装作不知道的样子。”  
“那这究竟是为什么呢？”泰隆露出一抹笑意。  
“你想在这羞辱我，因为这不是在我的家里。”拉克丝十分可笑又苍白地辩解道。  
“叫我来这里的是你，而不是我！”泰隆重重的对她说，若是普通的女孩子早已吓得梨花带雨，而拉克丝只是抖了一下，最后她的傲慢战胜了恐惧。  
“请别太放肆了，我可不是前来跟你交锋，受你折辱的！”  
“啊，所以你是带着他，这种武器来交锋的？”泰隆瞟了一眼站在拉克丝身边僵硬如石像的伊泽瑞尔，无情地嘲讽道。  
这荒唐的情景让伊泽瑞尔手足无措，而卡特琳娜早就认为，拉克丝急不可耐想找到泰隆，告诉他她是有多看不起他，所以才策划这么一个事情的。不过现在看来，拉克丝的想法出错了，泰隆可不是个善良圣母，拉克丝就算事先做足心理准备，仍然抵挡不住他的狠心憎恨以及一切不可预知的后果。而且伊泽瑞尔的内心如同烧融的铁在翻滚，如果可以的话他愿意牺牲一切现在就带拉克丝走，以免拉克丝对泰隆继续说出一些伤害的话。

拉克丝忽然平静下来了，她又断断续续地，放缓了语气说：“我来……不是为了跟你吵架的。虽然我确实不喜欢你，但我仍然想对你说一切掏心掏肺的话，虽然我们相互之间一点也不了解。当伊泽瑞尔被你抛弃之后，那的确是抛弃不是吗？我在家里的聚会上重新看到他的时候，我第一次开始可怜他起来了，他可真是一个温柔的人呐，而正是因为善良和温柔，他才会跟你有一段那样的感情。并且你并不爱他，你把他折磨够了就甩开了，这是因为你的自私，自私到了疯狂的地步。说不定你一边说爱他一边鄙视他呢，你爱上的只是你身上的罪孽被宽恕被拯救的感觉，假若你没有那些不幸，你并不会喜欢上像他这样的人。”  
她一边说着，一边偷瞄这番话在泰隆身上产生的效果，泰隆依旧面无表情，这让她更加不满而确信他的冷酷了。（一个刀：“我的内心没有丝毫波动，甚至想笑出声。”）  
拉克丝因此而继续说道：“我亲自问过他，他说他早就不爱你了，甚至一想起你来就让他难受，但他仍旧可怜你，想要保护你。我还要告诉你，我爱他是因为他的为人，既能包容我的任性又时常使我感到慰藉。”拉克丝连脸都不红了，仿佛是豁出去地对泰隆说道：“我现在向你坦白了一切，所以我要向你请求什么你也应该很清楚了吧。”  
“也许吧，但你为什么不继续说呢？”他不无刻薄地，敷衍地回答道。  
拉克丝满脸怒火，她差点站了起来，最后还是勉强压抑住说道：“你凭什么不停地捉弄他，玩弄他的感情，你如此无耻地甩开他后又干涉他和我的感情，还要口口声声的宣称你还爱他。”  
“我什么时候‘宣称’了？”泰隆微笑着说道。  
“你哪里没有宣称呢？”拉克丝喊道：“你干嘛要说些什么看我们订婚什么的鬼话，如果你不爱他，你为什么要问他是不是幸福？而且因为我的介入而做那些莫名其妙的事情，把我当插足的第三者？如果你爱他，为什么你不带走这个高尚的人呢？他难道不是给足了你面子，他甚至早就想对你求婚。哼哼，实际上处于你现在的地位，又何必有恋爱呢，你的身份让你只能在黑暗中行事，做一个杀人工具罢了。”  
“你不也是一样吗？”  
泰隆十分露骨地指出，但当他看到拉克丝听到这一句话的反应，他还是惊呆了。不论他是不是如别人所形容之冷酷，或者是个疯狂的人，他还是有一些腼腆，温柔又歇斯底里的特质的，甚至对这一次会面他还抱有幻想，这其中又包含了一些坚强的情感在里面。伊泽瑞尔看着他，脸上露出了痛苦的表情，可能是他又低烧了，因此感到虚弱。但是拉克丝已经完全愤怒了，她恨的全身发抖，因此摆出了极其傲慢的态度对泰隆呵斥道：“你胆敢这样对我说话！”  
“我有说什么吗？”泰隆坐在椅子里回应她。  
“我知道你被杜克卡奥将军侮辱的事情，但是你找到将军后，为了取悦你的情人，竟不惜弑父，这是极其背德的行为！”拉克丝突然发难道。  
伊泽瑞尔受到了很大的惊吓，他张皇失措地请求拉克丝：“别说了！拉克丝，这些话不公平！”拉克丝兴奋的脸色通红，根本听不进他的话。  
泰隆脸色一下子变得煞白，他坐在那里，沉声说道：“你根本不知道事情真相。”  
“我知道你扮演了受到伤害的无辜角色，借此博得伊泽的同情，当你猜疑他的感情不忠后，就立刻原型毕露，是不是这样，我觉得像你这样的人在瓦罗兰备受污名，这再正常不过。”  
“闭嘴！”泰隆嘶声朝她吼道，“你甚至没有安妮一半懂事。”  
“在我看来任何黑魔法师都比您这样一个人更值得尊敬。”拉克丝说，“凭什么谈论安妮的家教，她难道是你的女儿吗？”  
“在你谈到家教的时候，我很质疑你是不是受过家教。”泰隆站起来，他准备离开了：“我曾以为这位小姐是个天使，可没想到她连基本的教养都不具备，我们还得打电话叫她的父母来领走是吗。”  
“你竟敢提到我的父母！这对他们来说不啻于一种侮辱！”拉克丝听到他的话，瞬间忘乎所以了，她更加天真地说道：“你以为我怕你吗？”  
“你当然怕我，”泰隆控制住自己的情绪对她说：“你既然鼓起勇气找我，那就是因为你怕我。你想亲自证实一下，他是不是真心爱你，现在你目的达到了吗？”  
“你可真是爱吃醋呢，”拉克丝冷笑一声，她又即兴说道：“但是他已经告诉我，他内心十分恨你。”  
他凝视了一下拉克丝的这幅模样，眼中忽然闪过一瞬而逝的疯狂：“我认为你在撒谎，但我准备原谅你，因为你的处境的确不太乐观。我以为你会更好一点的，更漂亮，聪明点，但你似乎和普通女人没什么区别。”  
“你这是看不起女人吗？”拉克丝粗鲁的叫道。  
“我并不是看不起女人，我只是看不起你。”  
拉克丝又羞又气，被他的话激的目瞪口呆，她正想抛出一句更具攻击性的话语，泰隆突然一扫桌上的东西，尽数朝他们扔去，花瓶在墙壁上砸的粉碎，他大怒道：“现在带上你的宝贝未婚夫给我滚！马上滚！”  
拉克丝吓得跑了出去，但她刚跑到门口，便站定了，回头看向身后。泰隆已经安静了下来，他瘫倒在椅子上，有些发抖，如果他是个女孩子，像他这样骄傲现在肯定在哭了。这时候，仿佛感受到她的目光，泰隆忽然抓着椅子扶手站了起来，他那双可怖的血红色眼睛再次与拉克丝相视。  
拉克丝觉得脑海中有根弦断裂了，她不敢相信地听到泰隆吃力地说道：“只要我……现在命令，我命令你，伊泽瑞尔，甩了她，重新回到我身边。”他恶毒地朝拉克丝笑了一下：“这样你是不是只能独自跑回家去了，亲爱的小姐。”


	13. 刍狗

拉克丝如遭雷击，她已经很久没有经历这样可怕的打击了，她呆呆地站在那里，仿佛被勾走了灵魂。  
“你以为我为了成全你们所以贬低自己？我干嘛要把他让给你？伊泽，你上次说只要我原谅你，宽恕你，你愿意为我做任何事情。好的我宽恕你，只因她凭什么在这里当着你的面对我指手画脚，还要挽住你的手离开？你们真是该死。”他自己也不相信自己会说出这样的话，但他又希望这一刻尽可能更久一些，他脸色苍白如纸，像是死人一样。  
伊泽瑞尔看着他的样子，感觉心都被刺穿了，与此同时，拉克丝又期待地等在一旁，两个人都盯着他看。伊泽瑞尔再也无法忍受，他对拉克丝哀求：“我根本不可能拒绝他。”  
他没能避开拉克丝那可怕的眼神，这个印象深深刻印在他的内心，留下不灭的伤痛。这让他停留了一步，就往拉克丝身边跑去，但是拉克丝转身扔出一道光柱，拦住他的去路：“请做一条狗吧，不要做我的丈夫。”她流着泪奔出门，伊泽瑞尔随后也跟了上去，却被人紧紧地抓住了胳膊。  
“你竟然要去追她？”泰隆一手扭过他的左臂将他扔到地上，伊泽瑞尔吃痛地屈起膝盖从地上爬起来，马上被反手一记愤怒的耳光打的头晕目眩，泰隆拎起伊泽的领口将他拖回，扔在房间的一边。在这暴怒的举动过后，他后退几步倒在了沙发上，重新被悲伤淹没。  
卡特琳娜正从房间里出来，茶几上放着一杯水，她抓起杯子把水朝泰隆脸上泼去，走出房间的时候她侧过身诅咒道：“你昨天怎么跟我说的，泰隆，也许比起对我的承诺，跟小姑娘抢男人更加光荣，你这贱人。”  
她咒骂完疾步走开，去追拉克丝了。伊泽醒了，他看到泰隆坐在沙发上，他满身是水，正笑的双肩颤抖：“那位高傲的小姐不要你了 ，如果你还要跟她走，那你就真的是该死了。”  
伊泽瑞尔有些吃惊，仿佛不认识他似的，忧愁地盯着这张绝望而疯狂的脸看，末了他怔怔地走到他面前，抓起他的手亲吻：“这不是真的，你疯了，完全疯了。”  
泰隆终于不笑了，他带着笑意凝视着伊泽满是请求的眼睛，在他耳畔嘶声道，“你归我了，我是个疯子，我为什么要把你送给那位小姐，为了什么目的？”  
“我的爱，是我早先做了错误的选择，我不应该到她那儿去。”伊泽喃喃着，思及发生的一切他又有些想哭了，几分钟以后，伊泽坐在刺客身边，聚精会神地关注着他，他刚刚觉得泰隆又想说些什么责备或者抱怨，就开始吻他，抚摸他的手背，不断地重复一些无意义的安慰话语。但是泰隆身上那种奇特的怨恨和冰冷的狂热并没有缓解，比如说他绞着伊泽瑞尔的手絮絮低语了一阵，伊泽瑞尔什么都没听清，但还是微笑着点了点头，然后泰隆向他索吻，于是他也很卖力地回吻他，伊泽瑞尔的手不知不觉地探进他的衣服，泰隆却挣开他，利落地解下他的皮带和扣子，将裤子和内裤褪到一半，冰凉的手抚上那活儿。  
泰隆用指腹摩擦他的私密，上下套弄着，感受着那物什逐渐变得坚硬，他抬起脸看向躺着的伊泽瑞尔。伊泽一开始的表情是惊呆了，房间里的凉意和那双带着茧的手给他带来很大的刺激，而且他那面不改色的禁欲样子很有诱惑力，让伊泽一下子口干舌燥，脸上泛起红潮。泰隆戏弄似的用指甲掐了掐柱身，在伊泽瑞尔急促的惊叫中，他俯身含住了顶端，被又软又热的口腔包住，而且泰隆搅动着舌头，将整根没入，一丝丝甜腥的液体流出，也被他吞入喉咙。  
伊泽差点忍不住释放出来，他闭上眼睛搅动了一番，刺客发出美妙的喘息，口腔里满满的吞咽不下去的津液顺着嘴角流下，他又吮吸了几次，才慢慢移开舌头，抬起头深深地看向伊泽的眼睛。  
不，这并不……伊泽瑞尔想告诉他，空荡荡的诡异酒店的确不是个好地方，而且他内心矛盾，此刻根本不想和他有肉体接触。但是看见泰隆的那种光彩，他完全丧失了语言能力，浑然不觉地和他再次拥吻起来，捧起泰隆的脸，侵占他的口腔。泰隆本可以做上面那个，却并没有这样做，他用甜蜜的吻引他沦陷，抓住他的肩撕裂了剩余的一件短套衫，而在伊泽耳边轻声低语：“干我。”  
伊泽瑞尔起身将他按倒，开始除他的袍服，亲吻苍白的肌肤，上面很容易留下痕迹。淡色的乳头在拇指的摩挲下很快变得坚硬，还有背部的那道又长又深的疤痕，每次抚摸都让泰隆有些发痒的敏感。他嘶哑的低吟激起了伊泽瑞尔很大的快感，那活儿又硬又疼，他的手顺着肌肉完美的腹部抚摸下去，伸进内裤里，越过毛发和那根同样挺立的分身，找到了温热的入口。他把一根手指伸进去，在泰隆的体内按压着，第二根手指也随后插入，泰隆的眼角渗出了一点生理性的泪水，侧过脸不去看他，喉结上下滚动着，不知道压抑了多少声音。  
在伊泽的动作下，分身又流出一股液体，将内裤完全濡湿了，伊泽瑞尔把内裤扯下来，然后又并入一根，曲起手指在里面探索。即使情欲折磨着他，伊泽瑞尔仍旧很耐心，不紧不慢的做了一阵扩张，他将泰隆的双腿分开，粗大对着穴口插入进去。  
泰隆发出呜咽，双腿夹紧了他的腰，“再深一点，”他仰起头说道，伊泽瑞尔滑向他的身体，把他拉得更近，完全撑开了穴口，在里面一次一次地冲击。被异物撞击的感觉让泰隆挣扎了一下然后绷紧了身体，但伊泽瑞尔整个压住了他，在肠道里飞快地抽动起来，换着不同的角度撞击。“唔……啊……”泰隆无法挪动，手指在他背上抓划，在被顶到某一点时，他不受控制地低呼了一声，脊背在伊泽瑞尔身下仰成弧线。伊泽瑞尔停下来，微笑着欣赏他迷离的眼神，然后猛地完全抽出来，再狠狠捅进去……  
与此同时，不远处传来了一声凄厉而恐怖的尖叫。


	14. 虚伪

拉克丝正站在房间门口，估计是被卡特琳娜劝回来的，当她看到这样一幕场景，几乎精神错乱地狂叫了出来。  
这声尖叫让伊泽瑞尔的所有意识突然被惊醒，他忽然知道了万念俱灰是怎样的一种感觉，他侧过脸看到了拉克丝一眼，脑海里一片空白，还未有任何思考，泰隆就用力扭过他的脖颈，主动亲吻上来。拉克丝苦痛又仇恨地大喊出声，捂住面孔逃了出去。在她跑出去后的一秒钟，伊泽瑞尔完全搞清了这幅场面，他衣衫凌乱地从沙发上下来，跪倒在冰冷的大理石地面上，震惊地不知如何是好。  
泰隆也翻个身滚下来，咬着他的耳朵说：“你只要看着我就好，在意她做什么？”  
他的黑色直发落在伊泽瑞尔的肩上，带着些许迷迭香的芬芳，伊泽瑞尔崩溃的什么都说不出，他的表情却非常平静，伊泽瑞尔全身颤抖，看着他，就像看到一个恶魔一样。  
过了两周，一个奇闻经常被德玛西亚都城的市民津津乐道，不过他们的说法千差万别，但讲的大抵都是，一个世家子弟，但又一事无成的皮城小子，因为一名诺克萨斯杀人如麻的军官，而抛弃了贵族世家的一位已经是他的未婚妻的清白姑娘，也不怕引起公愤，同时这又是一出丑闻，因为这位诺克萨斯的军官就要当众和皮城人在德邦举行婚礼了，既不顾忌两国关系，也不在乎闲言碎语。据说那位将门之女，可怜的姑娘非常迷恋她的未婚夫，是故有些人说他是个情报贩子，又是个偷香窃玉的老手，他明明有着不正常的性取向，还要祸害年轻姑娘。也有些人说他不幸落入诺克萨斯人之手，是被绑架的结果，由于鲜少有人知道这位诺克萨斯军官来历，据说他从不以真面目示人，而且不择手段，所以这种解释听上去也是很可信的。这些人阴阳怪气地评论，虽然贵族家庭的女儿固然貌若天仙，但是没人受得了德玛西亚宫廷的种种束缚，况且因为长子继承人的存在，他们在财产方面并不会给女婿什么优待。而诺克萨斯人那边就不同了，除了威胁之外，他有一大笔继承自老谋深算的诺克萨斯将军的财产，  
伊泽瑞尔听说他自己的婚礼的消息的时候他仍然魂不守舍地坐在圈椅里，没法解释这个既定的婚礼能多大程度上满足他的真实愿望，就连他的愿望是什么也不是很清楚。他的精神状态非常复杂，他时而昂奋，时而消极，他亲自帮忙筹办婚礼，因为这类露面和规划的事情，泰隆实在做不太来。他叫来了一些有能力的人帮他寻找人手，连宗教法官也很快找好了，他把种种杂务交给各种人来办，只是为了尽可能快的让自己忘记这一切。泰隆吩咐人支了数额未知的钱，尽可能的做大排场，婚礼非办不可，办完他们才会离开这里，皮尔特沃夫能结婚就搬去皮尔特沃夫，总之结婚是泰隆的主张，并不是伊泽瑞尔的意思。伊泽瑞尔确实同意了，他都没任何别的意见，而且同意的心不在焉。  
这两周来也没发生任何争吵，过去他们就很少争吵，现在似乎更平静了。伊泽瑞尔与他朝夕相处，几乎如热恋情侣一般黏腻和疯狂，但是有一件事他们很少对彼此提起，那就是伊泽瑞尔每隔几天就突然跑去拉克丝家门外，他是当着泰隆的面出门的，很明显这让泰隆常常感到绝望，但是他表现得丝毫不介意，仿佛一切都在他掌控。  
伊泽瑞尔即使跑去拉克丝家，她们家也对他大门紧闭，公爵夫人斥责他不知羞耻，他落寞地独自离开，但是过几天又去了碰壁了。他还很清楚那天的情况，拉克丝从泰隆那里跑走后，就跑去奎因家里，在那待了一个下午，她神经错乱，一点也不想回家。因为她一整天都没回来，克朗加德家族出动卫兵全城寻找她的踪迹，拉克丝被带回来的时候，一连低声说着她想去死，而且宁死也不肯见家里人的面。母亲被吓坏了，抱着她哭了起来，家人一点也不责备她，拉克丝感动地扑到他们怀里，就跟他们一起回家了。


End file.
